His Highness's Mistress?
by Time Heals All
Summary: A simple battle leads to Muzét flirting with Gaius as usual, when Elle get's an idea: is Muzét Gaius's mistress? Just a short hopefully humorous one-shot. Possible spoilers. Slight Gaius/Muzét. I do not own the cover art!


**A/N: This is just a short little one-shot stemming from the "grump off" after battle scene with Gaius, Muzét, Elle and Ludger. It is very dialogue driven, so I hope that doesn't bother anyone. There is a slight hinting of Muzét and Gaius, but then again, Muzét is always quite the flirt. Also because I thought it was so funny in the game, Ludger will be able to hear Muzét's thoughts with the spirit radio! Thank you in advance for reading, and feel free to leave any feedback! :)**

Gaius crossed his arms sternly and closed his eyes. The easy battle he just participated in was over already, and Gaius was dissatisfied wasting his time on such weak foes. He attempted to take a step forward; however he bumped into Elle who was standing in front of him. He opened his eyes to find Muzét to his right and Ludger to his left. A not so very loud bang went off behind him (likely the doing of Muzét) and he glanced around to see everyone copying his same serious stance.

"Hmph. What are you doing?" Gaius questioned unamused with their antics.

"Oh nothing. Just a grump off!" Muzét teased as Elle and Ludger flashed Gaius a smile. Gaius simply exhaled another, "Hmph." in response.

"Your Highness, why don't you ever do any cool after battle poses or tricks?" Elle asked as she and Ludger took hands and continued their walk to Trigleph.

"Yes, _Your Highness_," Muzét began with her alluring charm never faltering, "Why are you such a stiff?"

"I am not a 'stiff' Muzét; I just don't see the need in celebrating in such a manner after a battle, especially after such uneventful battles." Gaius said as he rubbed his temples in annoyance.

"Why, because it's fun of course tee-hee!" Muzét said as she slowly drifted behind Ludger and Elle.

'_Gaius has such long hair, how does he even manage to fight well with his hair in his face like that?' _Muzét thought to herself, building on the philosophical discussion on human aesthetics she had with herself a while back.

Muzét's random thoughts echoed in Ludger's ear, causing him to chuckle to himself, and in consequence, receive curious glances from both Elle and Gaius. Gaius and Muzét followed slightly behind Ludger and Elle, and Muzét began to study Gaius's face as she laid on her stomach floating backwards. She placed her hands under her chin and gave a devilish grin.

'_Now that I think about it, Gaius has such long eyelashes and hair, yet he has no facial hair! I wonder how that works? I thought facial hair was considered fashionable according to human aesthetics?' _

"Muzét, may I ask you to _please_ stop studying my face?"

"Hehe, sorry Gaius, it's just because you're so strong and handsome…" Muzét placed both her hands over her blushing face and turned around now floating closer to Ludger and Elle.

Ludger began to chuckle to himself again to whom Elle questioned aloud, "What's so funny Ludger?"

"Oh, it's just that Muzét is...being funny, that's all…" Ludger replied as he scratched the back of his head nervously trying to hide the fact that he could hear Muzét's wild imagination.

Elle picked up Rollo and whispered, "Muzét's not funny, she's just dumb."

"I heard that! You said that Muzét is hilarious and just so beautiful!" Muzét retorted as she hovered in circles around Elle and Rollo.

"Suuuuure…something like that…" Elle said as she rolled her eyes and set Rollo back down who meowed angrily in protest.

'_I just don't get it! I mean Alvin and Rowen both have beards…And now that I think about it Ludger and Jude don't have any facial hair either! Perhaps only certain humans are capable of growing facial hair…Is that why beards are so revered? Oh! I made a rhyme tee-hee!'_

As Muzét thought this to herself, Ludger flashed an irritated glare in her direction.

"Is something the matter Ludger?" Gaius asked with concern.

"Oh Ludger, whatever is the matter?" Muzét placed her hands on his shoulders softly to which Ludger chuckled awkwardly.

"Oh it's… it's nothing! Just a little bored, that's all."

"I totally know what you mean! This walk is taking forever! And Rollo and I are hungry!" Elle grumbled.

"Well then, why don't we do something fun?" Muzét suggested with a wink as she placed one hand on her head and one on her protruding hips.

"Muzét, no one here enjoys your idea of 'fun'" Gaius said with a rare smirk on his face as his arms were firmly crossed once again.

"What!? How can you even say that? You wouldn't know fun if it were floating gracefully in front of you!"

Gaius let out a chuckle and glanced to Ludger saying, "I must admit, she certainly has come a long way in one year. It seems she's becoming more and more human with each passing day."

"Oh Gaius, you flirt!" Muzét said while twisting wild stands of hair with her fingers coyly.

Gaius heaved a heavy sigh and Ludger cocked his head to the side and smiled while chuckling nervously. Elle wore a look of deep thought and stopped walking as she folded her arms and poked her chin with her index finger. Everyone stopped and turned around to look at her.

"Meow?" Rollo said almost as if he was asking Elle what was wrong.

"Is Muzét like, His Highness's mistress or something?" Elle said, finally putting her thoughts into words.

The two men gasped while Muzét wore a happy grin on her face.

Ludger was the first to break the silence, "Er…Elle, why would you ask that…?"

"Well because like, they act like they like each other all the time, but Muzét is super obvious about it and His Highness tries to keep it on the down low. I was thinking maybe His Highness is already married and so he can't let everyone know he likes Muzét back."

"Oh my! To suggest such a thing to a spirit…Gaius? Is this true?" Muzét seductively questioned.

"I-I refuse to continue this conversation any longer!" Gaius said as he hastily resumed his walk.

'_Oh my_…_I wonder if Gaius will be my tether buddy again!' _

Muzét's latest thought sent a shiver down Ludger's spine as he grabbed Elle's hand once more in attempt to catch up to Gaius.

"Hello! That was a serious question!" Elle shouted trying to free her hand from Ludger's.

"And I gave you a serious answer. This topic will not be discussed any further." Gaius firmly stated while glancing in Elle's direction. "Disregarding the fact that a child even knows what a mistress is…" He added under his breath.

"Oh! Well, when I found out you were a king, I did some research to learn more about kings. You can't ask me how I found out about the word mistress though: It's classified!" Elle wore a confident smile as she replied to Gaius.

'_To think I could be so fond of a mere human…I wonder if this is how Milla felt when she met Jude? Oh how I long to tether with Gaius once again, but ever since I told him how much it means to me he refuses…'_

"W-what?" Ludger whispered to himself as his eyes were wide open and he clenched his teeth in shock.

Muzét floated over to Gaius and wrapped her arms around his neck from behind. She rested her chin on his shoulder and nestled herself as close as she could to his cheek.

"Oh Gaius…won't you tether with me again?" She inquired with a playful smile.

"For the last time Muzét, no."

"But Gaius –"

"Muzét, since you failed to tell me the full details on tethering and how it means so much to spirits, I have placed you under tether probation!" Gaius said with an unusually wide grin as he lightly brushed her off, confident this would get her to drop the subject.

"_Probation?_ Why Gaius, that only makes me want you _more_!" She giggled as she soared upwards now above the group.

"What can I do to get off probation _Your Highness_?" She added with seducing eyes.

Gaius said nothing in reply to Muzét, but his face wore an expression that was practically begging for help. The moment Muzét spoke, all confidence disappeared within Gaius and was replaced with immediate regret.

"L-Ludger…" Gaius said while nodding at Ludger, sending a signal that he needed help in dealing with Muzét.

"Uh…right." Ludger then proceeded to clear this throat.

"Ahem. Muzét, you have to make it the rest of the trip without talking to be removed from probation!"

'_Oh Ludger you genius! Now Gaius will HAVE to tether with me! I almost feel like I owe him and Elle something for unknowingly aiding me…'_

"I can definitely do that Ludger! I'll be waiting for you Gaius!" Muzét said with a mischievous laugh speeding off to Trigleph.

"At least you got her to go away." Elle chirped happily.

"Meooowwww." Rollo purred, agreeing with Elle.

"LUDGER THAT DID NOT HELP AT ALL!" Gaius shouted as he unsheathed his blade and crept his way over to Ludger.

"G-Gaius I didn't-"

"Yeah, she's definitely his mistress." Elle said as she watched Ludger slowly back away from the impending doom that is Gaius.

**A/N: I know this was short, I hope it was somewhat entertaining though and I hope I kept everyone in character. Thanks again for those that read my story**!


End file.
